


He needs me to take care of him

by Gllnhl



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: 'he needs me to take care of him', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scars, fuck you they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gllnhl/pseuds/Gllnhl
Summary: 'He needs me to take care of him'Roman gets into these moods that if left unattended will leave him restless all night. Victor knows this, he knows everything about his boss and he knows how to take care of him.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 387





	He needs me to take care of him

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a dumb lesbian but this pair is lacking in fics so i shall do what i must uwu

It's late, Victor notes, sparing a glance at his watch as he walks hurriedly back to the club. Roman wouldn't be pleased but he could make it up to him another time. As he enters the building,kicking the door open lazily, a goon rushes past him, clutching his head where a noticeable lump is beginning to swell. Oh, so it was one of those sort of days.

He can already hear Roman yelling as he runs up the stairs, halting as he enters the dining room which is littered with broken picture frames, the stuffing from pillows and smashed plates. It's easy to tell when Roman's angry, he's like a hurricane, destroying all that enters his path. He's still yelling despite the fact that no one is there other than Zsasz himself.

"FUCKING IDIOTS" he yells as he throws another plate across the room.

Zsasz walks quickly, coughing loudly to announce his presence, When Roman gets angry his eyes glaze over. Zsasz has seen first hand what happens to people who have tried to calm Roman down when he's like this, but Victor's different. He knows Roman, better than Roman knows himself and as a result of that he knows exactly what to do in these situations. He rushes to Roman's side, catching his arms as he prepares to throw another plate off the table. Roman halts, body going stiff and eyes coming back to the present. Turning to face Victor as he breathes heavily, face flushed and limp strands of hair cascading from where they're usually gelled back to perfection. It takes all of Victor's willpower to not reach up and tuck it back behind his ears.

"Victor when did you get here?" he breathes quietly.

The only time Roman calls him Victor is in personal moments like these, otherwise it's "Mr. Zsasz" or simply "Zsasz". Victor loves hearing his name come from Roman's mouth, it makes the animal inside him want to claim Roman as his own and hear him utter his name over and over.

"Did the deal with the Russo's not go through?" he inquires.

At the mention of the name Roman huffs again, brow furrowed and a stormy look in his eyes.

"They called my idea garbage," He grits out "We'll have to kill them."

"Of course we will," Victor says, smiling menacingly "I'll have it arranged first thing tomorrow, but for now why don't we head to the bedroom."

Victor knows Roman, he knows that if Roman doesn't go to sleep forcefully then he'll be up all night plotting something dangerous and stupid, and while Zsasz loved dangerous and stupid (he loves Roman after all) He knows that Roman's plans usually end up losing them goons and money, leading to Roman getting even angrier which leads to more plans and more financial losses and then more plans and you get the point. Victor also knows that seeing his boss lose control of himself is one of the finest sights he's ever seen.

Roman nods and begins shuffling towards the bedroom.

"We'll kill them slowly." he mumbles, body relaxing with each step he takes.

"Of course we will"

"Cut off their fucking faces"

"Naturally"

"Staple their faces somewhere everyone will see"

"Mhm"

As they enter the bedroom Roman quiets down, exhausted from yelling most likely. Victor spins him around and kisses him. Hard. Roman groans as their mouths collide, the feeling of Victor's metal teeth leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. A few years back Victor had lost a fight that left him two teeth less than he had started the day with. Of course when Roman had been informed they had tracked down the men and killed them slowly. That was when Victor realised his feelings for his boss where more than just lust. Not that he didn't still lust over Roman, seeing him in those fancy suits drove Victor up the wall, the temptation to rip them off and fuck Roman right then and there was strong but he managed to resist. Victor had always assumed that in bed his boss would want to be like he is in everyday life, in control. It turns out he was wrong. Victor tugs off Roman's dressing gown, thanking everything for the fact that Roman wore such simple and easy to remove clothing at home.

Pushing Roman onto the bed he reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out a well used bottle of lube, some rope and a ball gag.

"Hands" Victor orders, examining the rope.

Roman holds out his arms behind his back, moaning as Victor wraps and tightens the rope now looping between his arms keeping them in place behind his back.

"Hurry the fuck u-" he tries to grit out before Victor places the ball gag in between his lips.

"Now now, good boys don't make orders do they, and you're a good boy aren't you?" 

Roman keens at that and Victor can see his pants beginning to tent.

"Roll over." He demands and Roman does it straight away.

"Good boy" he says again, watching as Roman's hips jerk. 

Crawling over the bed to get behind him Victor pulls down his pants in one fluid motion, revealing Roman's perfectly rounded ass.

"Knees up" He orders, watching as Roman struggle to push himself up into without the use of his hands.

"Perfect" Zsasz groans at the sight of Roman, face down in the sheets and ass up, waiting to be filled. It was like a perfect present someone had left for Zsasz to use.

He spreads Romans ass, taking in the sight of his tight pink hole before circling it with his thumb causing Roman to try and push back on the friction.

Victor tuts and moves back.

"Patience" he whispers lowly.

He pours lube onto his hands and starts massaging Roman's hole. Roman cries out, voice muffled by the gag and by the bed.

Slowly Victor enters a finger into him, meeting minimal resistance and watching as it seems to swallow his finger, he lets his finger rest inside Roman for a while, letting him get used to it and watching as Roman desperately tries to push back against it before starting to move it rapidly. Victor knows Roman, he memorizes everything about the man he idolizes and due to that he can easily locate his prostate, hooking his finger up and twisting it to get Roman arching his back and moaning into the gag. Victor repeats this until Roman's cock drools before adding another fingers and repeating the process. Roman's moans and swears all get absorbed by the gag and it's a pity Zsasz can't hear him properly, he does have such a nice voice but the purpose of this is also to tire him out, not just pleasure him.

As Victor adds a third finger he can see that Roman is close so he hooks all three fingers up directly against Roman's prostate and fucks them into him hard. Roman screams into the gag and comes all over himself as Victor continues to milk his prostate before Roman sags into the bed, but Victor isn't done.

Hoisting Roman back up into position Victor pours lube over his cock and begins guiding it towards Roman's twitching hole. 

"You're doing so well for me" He whispers in Roman's ear before pushing in.

Roman moans lowly, hips bucking as Victor fills him up inch by inch.

Victor bottoms out, grinning like a maniac as he takes in the sight of his bosses hole twitching around his cock. He wastes no time before starting to fuck Roman, mounting him like a dog would and fucking him into the sheets drinking up every single gasp and moan that the man lets out. Sneaking a hand around him he grabs Roman's already hard cock and starts jerking him off in rhythm whilst fucking him. He can feel that Roman's close and he can hear it too as Roman's moans increase in volume and his cries become louder through the gag. Victor fucks into him even harder and as his thumb swipe over Roman's slit Roman yells and comes again, painting his stomach with white stripes and ruining the bed sheets even further but Victor isn't done yet. 

Victor pulls out before flipping Roman onto his back and entering him again, hooking Roman's legs over his shoulders and starting to fuck into him again. He looks up at Roman's face and grins, his boss is drooling around the gag, eyes glazed over and flushed, fucked out sounds coming from his mouth with every thrust. He must be so over sensitive by now but Victor wants to pull another orgasm from him. Reaching forward Victor undoes the gag and pulls it out of Roman's mouth with a wet pop and throws it across the room, embracing Roman's mouth with his own as he continues to thrust up into him, swallowing the sounds he makes with his own mouth. He can see that Roman's cock is slowly starting to rise again so he starts playing with Roman's nipples, twisting and pulling them as Roman bucks his hips, mewling like a cat in heat. Tears start to fall down Roman's face which Victor laps up, cock getting even harder inside Roman at the taste of his salty tears. He's getting close and from the way Roman is tightening up around him so is he. Victor leans back so he can fuck him properly, establishing a fast rhythm making Roman moan like a porn star. Grinning to himself as he continues to thrust into Roman, Victor looks down at Roman's hard, aching and very red cock and slaps it.

The effect is instant, Roman comes with a howl, back arching higher than should be physically possible and hole tightening up causing Victor to come in him with a loud groan.  
Roman droops into the bed sheets, panting like he's run a marathon. Victor pulls out of him with a groan, watching Roman's puffy red hole steadily leaking come out of it, a lovely sight but if Roman woke up with come still in him Zsasz would be toast, so he leans forward again and without warning starts licking the come out of his hole.

Roman moans weakly, legs trying to close but failing as his hole twitches around Victors tongue. Victor continues, ignoring Roman's weak protests until he's sure Roman's empty. Before moving up his body and kissing him, the taste of his own cum filling both his and Roman's mouth. Roman moans lowly as they wetly make out before shutting his eyes and promptly falling asleep. Zsasz stands up and stretches, he'll clean up so that the boss will wake up in clean sheets, and in the morning Roman will go back to calling him Mr. Zsasz, continuing to act like he's in control, but Zsasz doesn't mind. He'd do anything for Roman and will always do anything for Roman, so until the next time he can fuck him, he'll savor the taste of Roman's tears on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this took so long um kudos and comments are appreciated :')


End file.
